K.O. Team Racing Nitro-Fueled (Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled)
A video game-spoof of 2019's Playstation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch "Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled". Cast * K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) as Crash Bandicoot * Lord Boxman (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) as Doctor Neo Cortex * Dagnino (Noah's Ark) as Tiny Tiger * Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) as Coco Bandicoot * Zach Varmitech (Wild Kratts) as Doctor N. Gin * Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Dingodile * Pikachu (Pokémon) as Polar * Chomp (Dinosaur King) as Pura * Buzz Lightyear as Aku Aku * Emperor Zurg as Uka Uka * Piplup (Pokémon) as Penta Penguin * Cheezi (The Lion Guard) as Ripper Roo * King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) as Papu Papu * Discord (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) as Komodo Joe * Lord Howie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Pinstripe Potoroo * Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet and Clank) as Nitros Oxide * Professor Coldheart (Care Bears) as Doctor Nefarious Tropy * T.K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) as Fake Crash * Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) as Crunch Bandicoot * Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as Krunk * Mwoga (The Lion Guard) as Little Norm * Mzingo (The Lion Guard) as Big Norm * Undertow (The Little Mermaid 2: Return To The Sea) as Nash * Grim Creeper (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) as N. Trance * Kaos (Skylanders) as Real Velo * Scratch (with Grounder as extra) (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) as Geary * Roscoe (with DeSoto as extra) (Oliver and Company) as Zam * Ogremon (Digimon) as Zem * Carol (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) as Tawna * Pauline (Super Mario Bros.) as Ami * Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) as Megumi * Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) as Liz * Peach (Super Mario Bros.) as Isabella * Baby K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) as Baby Crash * Toddler Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) as Baby Coco * Chomper (The Land Before Time) as Baby T * Simba (The Lion King) as Spyro the Dragon * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Hunter * Pete (Mickey Mouse) as Gnasty Gnorc * Garble (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) as Komodo Moe * Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) as Doctor Nitrus Brio * Shreeky (The Care Bears Family) as Nina Cortex * Max (Cats Don't Dance) as Koala Kong * Etta (The Land Before Time) as Pasadena Opossum * Scrooge McDuck as Ebenezer Von Clutch * Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) as King Chicken * Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) as Rilla Roo * Mulan as Yaya Panda * Little John (Robin Hood) as Hasty * The Great Animal (Swan Princess) as Mega-Mix * Lysandre (Pokémon) as Emperor Velo * Hadithi (The Lion Guard) as Chick Gizzard Lips * Pterano (The Land Before Time) as Stew Gallery K.O..png|K.O. as Crash Bandicoot Lord Boxman.png|Lord Boxman as Doctor Neo Cortex Dagnino the Tiger.png|Dagnino as Tiny Tiger Enid.png|Enid as Coco Bandicoot Zach Varmitech.png|Zach Varmitech as Doctor N. Gin KAAMALE.png|Kaa as Dingodile PIKACHU.png|Pikachu as Polar Chomp by million mons project-db83ujj.png|Chomp as Pura Buzz Lightyear (TV Series).jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Aku Aku Zurg (TV Series).jpg|Emperor Zurg as Uka Uka Piplup in Pokemon Dawn - Setting off on a New Journey!.jpg|Piplup as Penta Penguin Cheezi.png|Cheezi as Ripper Roo HnK KingDedede.png|King Dedede as Papu Papu Discord (My Little Pony).png|Discord as Komodo Joe Lord Howie.png|Lord Howie as Pinstripe Potoroo Nefarious close.png|Dr. Nefarious as Nitros Oxide Professor-coldheart-care-bears-2.19.jpg|Professor Coldheart as Doctor Nefarious Tropy T.K.O.png|T.K.O. as Fake Crash Radicles.png|Radicles as Crunch Bandicoot Captain Gutt in Ice Age- Continental Drift.jpeg|Captain Gutt as Krunk Mwoga.png|Mwoga as Little Norm Mzingo.png|Mzingo as Big Norm Undertow (Small.jpg|Undertow as Nash Grim Creeper in Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School 01.png|Grim Creeper as N. Trance Kaos-TT.png|Kaos as Real Velo Grounder and Scratch.jpg|Scratch (with Grounder as extra) as Geary Roscoe and DeSoto.jpg|Roscoe (with DeSoto as extra) as Zam Ogremon t.gif|Ogremon as Zem New carol.png|Carol as Tawna Pauline 01.png|Pauline as Ami Princess Daisy (Mario Party 10).png|Daisy as Megumi 348px-Rosalina-MPTop100-Transparent.png|Rosalina as Liz Peach MP100.png|Peach as Isabella Baby_K.O..png|Baby K.O. as Baby Crash Toddler_Enid.png|Toddler Enid as Baby Coco Chomper.jpg|Chomper as Baby T Ra Simba.png|Simba as Spyro the Dragon Jungle-cubs-volume01-bagheera06.jpg|Bagheera as Hunter Pete in House of Mouse.jpg|Pete as Gnasty Gnorc 3466C64E-1240-4DF2-9D73-22D5A4CE8A32.jpeg|Garble as Komodo Moe Dr. Doofenshmirtz.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Doctor Nitrus Brio Shreeky mirror.jpg|Shreeky as Nina Cortex Max (Cats don't Dance).jpg|Max as Koala Kong Etta in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Etta as Pasadena Opossum Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as Ebenezer Von Clutch Rocky (Chicken Run).jpeg|Rocky Rhodes as King Chicken Mojo Jojo (2016).jpg|Mojo Jojo as Rilla Roo Mulan in Mulan II.jpg|Mulan as Yaya Panda 528039 1283090984488 full-1-.jpg|Little John as Hasty 400px-Image 0027.jpg|The Great Animal as Mega-Mix Lysandre (TV Series).jpg|Lysandre as Emperor Velo Hadithi.png|Hadithi as Chick Gizzard Lips Pterano-0.jpg|Pterano as Stew Category:Crash Bandicoot Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs